What Dreams Are Made Of
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Draco lost a very valuable thing for him. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors note: Hello everyone, this is a one-shot fic. Thanks again to my dear Beta The Dreamer4 that help me out with the story . I am still working on my other story "Time is Running Low" and I didn't want to put more job-work? on my beta ... Anyway here is the story. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews, yes!!!

Ok, this story is mainly Draco and has some mentions of Harry. I thought this like a pre-slash, Draco hearing the same story every night about Harry, and how his mother makes it sound like a fairy tale...

**What Dreams Are Made Of**

Seven-year-old Draco Malfoy was tossing around all his belongings in his room, running up and down all over the place looking desperately and finding nothing. The young boy cried out in frustration and sadness.

"Where is he??" he asked in a quiet voice, full with sorrow. He went under his bed, looked in his wardrobe, in his bathroom; nothing. "Where are you?" said the boy. This time, tears appeared in his eyes. Draco jumped a little when he heard the door of his room open, and saw his father and his mother enter the room.

Lucius Malfoy gave his son a disapproving look, and his eyes went dark with anger when he saw the state the room was in.

"What, in the name of Merlin, is this all about Draco?" asked Lucius Malfoy with a cold voice. Draco shivered a little but looked at his father with decision on his face.

"Nothing, Father, it is nothing." Lucius snorted.

"Then if it is nothing, go to sleep and stop making those annoying sounds. Oh, and I don't want this room looking like this in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, Father," said the boy with fear in his voice. This time he lowered his gaze at the cold look his father directed at him. With that said, Lucius left the room. Draco was still looking at his feet when he heard the door of his room close and footsteps coming his way. Seconds later he felt the hand of his mother on his chin, gently raising his face and making him look directly into his mother's eyes. Narcissa gave her son a kind smile.

"Very well, Draco, what happened?" asked the woman in a soft tone. Draco's lower lip trembled, and new tears appeared in his eyes.

"I lost Harry," said Draco and Narcissa gasped in surprise at the name. She gave her son a questioning look.

"Who is Harry, Draco?"

"M-My lion," said Draco. Unable to hold his tears, he started sobbing. Narcissa put her arms around her son and gave him a comforting hug.

Truth be told, Narcissa never thought the day she had given Draco the stuffed lion that he would get attached to him in such a way. Every night the boy would take the lion and put it with him on the bed and sleep with him, and the next day he would hide it from Lucius. Narcissa was grateful for her son's cleverness. What with a room full of green, silver and black reflecting clearly the Slytherin pride, something like a lion (clearly a symbol of the Gryffindor house) would be unwelcome and immediately destroyed by Lucius. Putting the sobbing Draco on his bed, Narcissa felt curious as to why Draco had named the lion 'Harry'.

"Draco, tell me why did you name him Harry?" Draco cleaned away the tears and frowned a little before answering his mother's question.

"Because lions are supposed to be strong and brave and proud and … noble, majestic. And I remembered the tale you tell me every night, and then I remembered Harry was the name of the Prince, and my lion is as brave and strong as the Prince," said Draco, giving his mother a smile. "Mother, do you think that Harry is here somewhere?" asked the boy in a worried tone. Narcissa smiled.

"Of course he is here somewhere, in this mess you call your room," said the woman affectionately. Draco nodded and gave his mother a sheepish look. Then his eyes twinkled with mischief, and Narcissa knew what was coming. "Mother, would you tell me a story?"

"Of course I would. Which story do you want?" Seeing the significant glare her son gave her, Narcissa rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Ok, then."

"_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a very powerful King called James and a very wise Queen called Lily. They were in the middle of a terrible war against a terrible Dark Wizard that wanted, above all things, to take over the kingdom and rule it. Three times he tried to bring them down, and three times he failed, until one day a close friend of the Queen and the King betrayed them and let the Dark Wizard enter their castle. The King fought against the evil Wizard, trying to give his wife and his little son time to escape, but the Dark Wizard killed him quickly and went directly to his wife and the little Prince. There the Queen tried to protect her son, but she also fell to the great power of the Dark Wizard. When this Wizard pointed his magic at the little Prince and, like he did to his parents, tried to kill him, something happened, something magical and unexpected. Whatever it was left the young Prince alive, with just a little mark on his forehead, and left the Dark Wizard powerless and defeated. Because of the threat this Wizard had been to the kingdom of the little Prince, an old and wise man of the kingdom thought it was prudent to protect the young Prince from further harm or threats. So he sent him away with his long-lost relatives until the moment would come for young Prince Harry to return to his world."_

Narcissa ended the story and looked over at her now-sleeping son. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and started picking up some of the robes he had thrown on the floor. Beneath those robes was the stuffed lion Draco had been looking for so eagerly. She shook her head and, picking up the stuffed lion, she put it under Draco's arm. The boy turned around and hugged the lion tight to him.

Not for the first time, Narcissa asked herself why her son liked so much the story of Harry Potter.

Reviews, Please.

How was it??? it was good bad???

R & R

_(edited 21-Oct-2007)_


End file.
